Lessons in Jealousy
by FaithLavinia
Summary: In an attempt to make Ron jealous, Lavender stalks her prey. Though he doesn't realize her true intentions.


Harry chuckled to himself as Lavender entered through the portrait hole and Ron, having caught sight of her, dashed up the dormitory stairs faster than a broomstick. However Harry's mirth ceased up on realising that Lavender was heading straight for him, most likely to question him on her chances of getting Ron back, a conversation that Harry wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Though when Lavender sat on the arm of his chair with a cunning look on her face Harry realised that this was not going to be the usual conversation. Lavender smiled vivaciously and placed a hand on his upper arm. Harry looked at her confusedly and suspiciously and asked "Uh, Lavender, what are you doing?"

Lavender just smiled and said to him, "You know…" and then flipped her hair in what Harry supposed was a flirtatious manner.

"No Lavender, I don't." he said as he gently took her hand and removed it from his arm, before hastily letting go.

"Now Harry, I think we both know exactly what is going on." This time she reached over and delicately stroked his leg. Harry watched the hands progress as it crept further up his leg, knowing full well that he should be preventing this type of contact with his best mate's ex-girlfriend, though considering that he wanted the very same contact from Ginny he supposed he was contradicting himself. Thoughts of Ginny abruptly pulled him to his senses, and he quickly swatted Lavender's hand away.

"Lavender, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on Harry, it'll be fun." She said with an enticing wink. Harry's thoughts momentarily drifted to the impure side before he managed to shake it off. Although within that time Lavender had managed to find her way into Harry's lap.

"Lavender." He proclaimed rather shocked, "what are you doing?"

"We already had this conversation Harry. If you can't come up with something more interesting to say then we might have to move things along."

Harry realised that with her arms wrapped around his neck as they were, it would be very difficult to extract himself from the chair. Lavender leaned forward and puckered her lips for one of her very wet and very sloppy kisses that Harry had so often seen her giving Ron. The not so willing participant, tried to turn his head so at least it would only be his cheek assaulted by Lavender's attack, but was unsuccessful and received a very enthusiastic tongue covered in saliva.

Harry realised, much to his disgust that his only option of escape was to play along, if only briefly. He reluctantly put his arm around her and gently rubbed her back. Lavender, believing he had finally given in, relaxed against him, loosening her grip. Harry took his chance by lifting her and depositing her in the chair they had been sitting on. Lavender grinned as he disentangled himself from her, "Oh Harry, I like games."

Harry nervously but quickly took a few steps backward in an attempt to escape Lavender's advances. With his hand raised in front of him in a sign of surrender he said very firmly "Look Lavender, you're a really good friend and all, and I know you're really upset about the break up, but I don't think this is the best way to get over it."

"But Harry-kins," she whined in her high pitched voice, "I'm in love with you." Harry started backing up faster, but lost his footing on the corner of a rug and fell to the floor.

Seeing her chance Lavender pounced on Harry putting her full weight on top of him trapping him against the floor. Harry opened his mouth to protest once again, but before the words were out, Lavender had sealed his mouth with her own. Harry attempted to pull away from Lavender but as he was already on the floor, he did not have any success. To Harry's relief heard footsteps coming down the staircase and preyed it was his salvation.

Ron's voice boomed out, "Lavender," Harry could he a tone of amusement in his voice, "get off Harry. He doesn't need a bigger ego than his already got."

Lavender reluctantly removed her body from off the top of Harry's but kept a hand clasped around his. Harry moved as quickly as Ron had earlier but found himself once again trapped by Lavender's hand. Lavender smiled coyly up at Ron, "Now Ron, don't be jealous. What makes you think that Harry doesn't want to be here with me?"

Ron simply smiled, "Does that look like a bloke who wants to be here?" At that point in time Harry was determinedly trying to get Lavender to loosen her grip.

Lavender finally let go and Harry bolted to the other side of the room. Ron laughed loudly as Lavender stomped up to the girl's dormitory.

When Ron finally calmed down he turned to Harry who was sulking in the corner, "You right mate?"

"Dunno." Harry replied tonelessly.

"Aw, come on, she's not that bad." Ron tried to reassure him. Harry stared at him for a second before replying, "Next time, YOU can get pounced by the crazy lady."

* * *

Author's note: This funny little one shot is a joint effort by myself and DinozzoFan, written late one night in a fit of girlish fancy and tiredness. Hope you enjoy and as always, please review.

Faith.


End file.
